Chad Danforth has some serious Ring Issues
by Teddy101
Summary: Watch as Chad ruins nearly everyone's speical moments


**Hey it's me I know some of you are just waiting for Dead and Gone but I thought I'll get started on this one to hope you like it thanks *Teddy101***

* * *

Hello there I'm Troy Bolton and I'll be your first narrator and I'll be sharing my story on why the tile of this blog is what it is. It all started when I bought Gabriella this beautiful blue topaz promise ring...

**9 years before...**

"Hey Chad check this out"

"Check what? I just see that ring you're holding."

"Well Chad I want your opinion on the ring" I said in a very slow voice that you will usually use for a two year old.

"Oh in that case I think it's very pretty. That's the right thing to say right?"

I rolled my eye "Yes it is. Okay Chad I need you to listen and listen goo-""Well" Chad interrupted

"Whatever I need you to keep this ring safe, give it to no one, show it to no one, if it blows up you blow up with it, if you lose it I'll lose you, got it"

_That was my first mistake I smiled when I saw him write it down I thought "Well at least his listening" wow boy was I wrong... _

Wow everything is going great let me just check what's left to do.

Picnic basket. I looked down at my hand and smiled seeing it's still there (check)

Music. I looked in my other hand yup still there (check)

Ring. My eyes shot open Chad was suppose to give it to me straight after school I clearly remember telling him that

**Flash back inside flash back...**

"_Now remember Chad I need the ring straight after school. Repeat after me"_

"_I give you the ring straight after school got it now can I go to the bathroom" Chad replied sounding really desperate_

**End**

I knew that he would forget great now I have to find him.

_Well you probably guessed right I did search for an hour eventually I gave in a called Taylor_

"Hey Taylor do you by any chance know where Chad is"

"Why hello Troy isn't it a beautiful day today, the sun is shine, the birds are singing the– "

"Cut the chit chat Taylor what's going on and where is my ring"

I heard her sigh on the other end "Okay Troy I'll tell you but you have to promise me you won't kill Chad..."

**Albuquerque General Hospital**

_I was furious, looking back at it now I looked like I had steam coming out of my ears..._

"CHAD DANFORTH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"I stormed over to Chad and started to strangle him

"TROY you promised"

I turned to meet the eyes of a frantic Taylor not letting go on the grip I had over my "best friend"

_Eventually they got me to let go of Chad .Well that was after I was dragged away by the hospitals security guards..._

Taylor came outside to check on me; right now I am not okay. I'm over an hour late, I lost the radio and the food was starting to go off.

"Troy they're ready to tell us his condition"

I stood up and we walked into the hospital I looked up and saw the doctor standing next to Chad

"Hello I'm Dr. Hills. As you know I'm here to tell you Chad's condition."

"I don't care about Chad's condition I just want to know if the ring is okay. It took extra hours waiting on Sharpay and four months allowance for that ring and now it's in Chad's digestive system"

The vein in my neck must have been protruding because Taylor is currently holding me back

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted Chad is fine and so is the ring I'm afraid for the safety of Chad we'll have to wait for him to defecate"

I'm confused what does defecate mean. As if Taylor read my mind she explained "For the slow people in the room that means we have to wait for Chad to poo it out"

"Oh EW can't you just cut him open and take it out and while you're at it, do me a favour and just leave him like that I think that's a gory enough death"

_I smile just to sweeten the deal but alas they said no and we had to wait..._

**1:00 am**

"Hey guys I need the toilet"

I never thought I would be so happy to hear those words I even risked my life by waking up Taylor. Then we all heard the clink of the ring hitting the bucket. (They wouldn't let us wait in the boy's bathroom they said it would creep people out)

"Hey guys who's going to take it out?"Chad asked looking very confused like it's not obvious

"Well Chad you are. You ate it you're taking it out" I said in a deadly soft voice

_You're all wondering how did he manage to eat the ring well I'll tell you exactly what Taylor told me "He tried to put it on his finger during lunch and when it didn't he dropped it and continued to eat his lunch not knowing it dropped into his lunch of the cafeteria slop" But after much arguing, complains _from patience's and attempted murders Chad eventually took it out...

**5:00 am **

"Hey doc could you please serialise this with the hospital disinfectant until 8:00 am that's when Gabriella wakes up and hopefully I can make it romantic still. Oh and if anyone tells Gabriella what happened to this ring their life on this earth will be a distant memory"

Everybody nodded and I went home. I have no clue how to save this train wreck. Gabriella's probably not talking to me because I didn't pitch and she probably called Sharpay who would have slept over, knowing her right in front of the balcony door so she'll be the first person I met when I go to apologise.

8:05 am

Okay after sleeping for an hour so I don't have bags under my eyes and another hour with the game plan and another hour getting ready I found myself standing outside Gabriella's bedroom door. I used the front door to avoid Sharpay luckily Ms. Montez was awake and let me in. Now all that's left to do is the final check.

Ring (check and extremely squeaky clean)

Tux(check)

Hair still gelled (check)

I took a deep breath and opened the door but it wouldn't open it kept on bumping into something or someone...

I kept trying until the door opened and I was face to face with Sharpay

"Nice of you to finally join us Bolton" she turned around to make sure Gabriella was still sleeping after seeing that she was still fast asleep she turned back to me

"You know Bolton I was on my annual shopping trip when I got a call from a frantic Gabriella saying that you are 2 hours late, I of course rushed to her side. Do you know how much she cried when it hit the 5 hour mark. I knew you won't good for her you're not good enough for her but nooo she loves you, well Mr. Bolton you're going to experience why people don't mess with Gabriella"

_After Sharpay's little speech I got the worse beating of my life man the girl can hit. She ripped my only tux and messed up my hair it only stopped when Gabi finally woke up... _

"Oh my gosh Sharpay what are you doing" the next thing I saw was Gabriella's sweet concerned face

"Hi Gabi" I said giving her a weak smile

"Oh my gosh Troy do you know how late you are?" Gabriella said then giggled

Her giggle took away all my pain "Well I just had to get you this" and I pulled out the ring and gave it to her.

I saw tears well up in her eyes "Gosh Troy it's beautiful must have cost you a fortune, I can't take this"

"No Gabriella. You have to take it because that there is my heart I promise to always love you and I will go through 500 of Sharpay's beating just to see you smile"

I slipped it on her ring finger adding in that some day it won't be alone and would be joined by an engagement ring we were leaning in when Sharpay suddenly flung me out of the way.

"Wait just a minute Romeo let's see this ring"

Man that girl needs to cut her nails

"Okay the gems and diamonds are real but don't forget I'm watching you "and with that she strutted back into the room.

"Let's get you cleaned up" Gabriella said standing up but I pulled her back down and she landed safely on my chest and I kissed her passionately which she gladly returned

**Present day**

Well that's my story but stay tuned for the other guys stories and let me tell you they weren't fun either { an: just so you know the italics were present day Troy}

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please stay tuned and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW *Teddy***


End file.
